


An Open Fire

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi wants to snuggle in front of the fire.





	An Open Fire

“Andrea, come here!” Gigi howled out and it echoed through the house. There was no response, and Gigi was getting frustrated. He wanted to be cuddled now.

“Andrea!” Gigi yelled again and this time there was a response. 

“My goodness what is it, Gigi?”

“I would very much appreciate some form of affection, it's very cold.”

The temperatures outside were getting drastically cold, after all; it was only October and it was already threatening to snow.

Andrea shook his head, but Gigi’s big blue puppy dog eyes were just so cute, he couldn't say no to them. Andrea walked over to him, and Gigi immediately pulled him down, his limbs wrapping around him tightly. They looked like a tight knitted ball. 

“There. You have the affection you were so desperately after, feel warmer?”

“Much warmer actually.” Gigi looked up giving Andrea a smile, reassuring his words.


End file.
